Forgetting the past
by rnc
Summary: an alternate ending


I just finished the bebop series... and can't seem to get it out of my mind, it's been 3 days now. Please give your reviews and comments.  
  
...............................................  
  
Maybe I'm writting this because I didn't want spike's character to die, maybe because he was missing out on his future for the past. Maybe because they said that I have to carry the weight on my shoulders.  
  
Do not read on unless you have seen episode 26 ( spoilers )  
  
  
  
..............................................  
  
The Red Dragon syndicate members, or what was left of them, stared shocked at the sight: there stood this tall lanky man that had defeated Vicious. The realization hit them, now that the elders were dead as well, they had no one to lead them... As Spike, lay motionless on the floor, blood flowed in a strange serene way...  
  
Spike was dreaming of Julia, she said to him, "finally the nightmare  
is over." It was all a bad dream. He looked at her as if he had always been w/ her. Spike then smiled and said, "yes it is all over now. We're finally free." Each second felt as if it were forever, and nothing else existed but the moment.  
  
Just as she was almost within his grasp, a painful sensation hit his side, as a faint voice whispered to him during his waltz with death, "were you truly alive or did you just go to die." The question echoed as if an earthquake, taking his grasp of Julia away.  
  
Spike's eyes trembled, and his whispered voice muttered, "It's over now, it was a bad dream, you're finally free." As he let go of his last memories of Julia... he stood up, made sure he was left for dead and began walking, with his hands in his pockets, cigarette in mouth and the occasional stumble from the intense pain of his wounds. He had come here for his past, he chose death. But it was too late, he missed his chance to die, all he can do is like in his trance-like purgatory.  
  
( 3yrs passed... )  
  
The swordfish glided towards titan, Saturn's largest moon. He reclined and looked down on the scar on his stomach, 3 years and it still stings. He thought back to his crew mates from the bebop. "I really did miss being a bounty hunter, even Jet's cooking" he thought to himself. He had been in hiding for all these years so that all the members of the syndicate would lose interest in him and the bebop crew. Most of all, he just needed the time to reflect on what had happened. He reclined, took out another cigarette and puffed away.  
  
He landed the swordfish on the flourishing city and walked into a bar. It seemed like an ordinary place to have a habitual cleansing of the memory. However, there was patron at the bar that stood out. She seemed out of place and gave him an odd sensation inside. It was Faye Valentine. Spike quickly collected himself into his usual non-chalant expression and stealthly walked towards her while trying not to be noticed.   
  
"Men who are dead should not be walking around," Faye said coldly while still looking at Spike's ghostly reflection from her drink.  
  
Spike stood still while Faye turned around w/ a gun drawn out, pointing at his head.  
  
He walks forward ignoring the gun until he is within a few feet of Faye. She drops the gun to her side with one hand and slaps him across the face w/ the other. The velocity of the contact seems to have affected Faye more than Spike. Her face was no longer expressionless, it twiched between an angry cry and an unsupressable gladness. She looked like she was trying not to cry; Both out of anger for his abandonment and out of joy that he was actually alive.  
  
Spike unshaken by what she had just done and the twitching of her face, sternly said, "I missed the chance to join my past. I've spend 3 yrs wondering why"  
  
Faye's angry look faded after he said this. Realizing that she can now  
let go of all the sorrow she felt from losing him.   
  
There was so much to say, and so many questions to ask, yet, only one  
word came from faye after this...  
  
"Are you comming.."  
  
"Why would I go back", spike interrupted  
  
Faye knew then that he would be joining them again. She simply smiled and  
walked away, "Jet will be making dinner tonight, he's gotten better over the years."  
  
His stomach grumbled as he watched her walk away. He couldn't help but  
have one of those rare genuine smiles.  
  
  
  
...............................................................  
  
I guess what I learn from this is that spike is dead, and me writting this epilogue is chosing the past and not moving on ( which is what spike chose). I guess most of us are like spike afterall.   
  
..............................  



End file.
